


金风玉露一相逢

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 辫九 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	金风玉露一相逢

01

大褂的扣子难扣，因为重要场合，拘束得很，所以张云雷并不敢过分地扯开扣子。他年纪小，第一次跟着全家的人来上香，要是换在平时，他早就烦躁地把扣子扯开，偷偷溜去人少的地方自己清净了。

但是今天不行，今天他还要跟着家里的人沐浴上香，为家里的人祈福平安。每年都会有这样的时候，但是要满十八岁才能够跟着过来烧香，这是祖上定下来的规矩，一直没有变过。

寺里的人很多，来来往往地贡献香火。张云雷不喜欢人太多的场面，习惯性地挠着后脑勺才发觉他的小辫子早就被剪掉了。没有了可以让他安心的东西，他慢慢向后退，一不小心撞到了后面走过来的人。

“你小心一点呀，别摔了。”清亮的声音让张云雷回头，一眼就看见了一个白白净净的少年，穿的小中式，戴着小小的一顶帽子。

不知道是谁家的公子。张云雷立刻作揖道谢，紧紧跟上家人的步伐，又忍不住回头张望着那个伸出手扶住他的少年。

只可惜人潮拥挤，他没看见。

还想要说声谢谢来着。

住持嘴里不知道在念着什么，张云雷只听到周围不断的诵经声，他刚要四顾张望，一只手就拉着他跪下来，让他双手合十面对着眼前的佛像拜了三拜。

张云雷行完礼被拉起来，刚以为结束了，一个老僧就托着托盘走过来，里面装的都是开过光可随身佩戴的东西。他疑惑地看了看母亲。

“给你求的，你自己选一件，也是为了求个平安。”

“哦。”张云雷挑了中间最简单的样式，才刚要揣在怀里就被母亲夺走，好好地挂在了脖子上。

“你啊，总是这样粗枝大叶。”带着一点无奈和宠溺，张云雷的母亲帮他把扣子重新扣好，“这个很重要的，不能丢，也不要随便就挂在外面让人看到。”

“是保你平安的，不是给人家看见你在保平安的。”

“知道了。”张云雷弯着眼睛笑了笑，“都听您的，我在它就在。”

“这里也没有你什么事了，你四处逛逛去吧，等斋饭来了，我再吩咐人去找你。”

本来沉静的脸突然有了生气，张云雷的眼睛里一下有了光彩，拉着母亲的手亲昵地甩了几下。他和其他人点了点头，迈出大殿的时候雀跃得像是要飞起来。

大殿的后院安静些，人也少。张云雷喜欢待在人少的地方，他直接钻进了那片小小花园里，安静的地方可以让人静下心来。

张云雷又想到了那个白白净净的少年，他刚刚要摔倒的时候，那双好看的手坚定地扶住了他。善良的人什么都是好的，就连声音也都让人难忘。

如果能够再见面的话，一定要好好看看他是何模样。

花园外面突然有了声音，吓到了思绪正在飘游的张云雷。他探头探脑的出去，在不远的月洞门口，看到了那个穿着小中式，戴一顶帽子的白净少年。

站在少年身旁的是一位亭亭玉立的少女，梨花带雨地折腾着她手里的手绢。

“九郎，真的不可以吗，可是我们两家早就定好了娃娃亲，不能反悔的呀。”

哦，他叫九郎。倒是个好名字。

“那是小时候的一句玩笑话，随时都可以取消，不能当真。”被唤作九郎的人神情严肃，并不吃这一套。

怎么这么不懂得怜香惜玉呢。张云雷摇了摇头，无奈地笑着。

“可是，你也不要这么狠心......”

“我说了，我不喜欢你，天下好人那么多，你何愁没有好的夫婿呢？”

真是个绝情的男人。张云雷还想要再看下去，奈何人家姑娘已经跑远了。他深重地叹了口气，叹九郎无福消受这样的温香软玉。

张云雷这声气叹得太明显了，完全不带一点隐藏。他引起了那人的惊诧，只好掸了掸褂子，笑着走向前去。

“是你？”

“好巧，又见面了。”

02

唱堂会的架势果然和平时戏园子里的不一样，杨九郎只觉得好好的一出戏落在这些俗气的人眼里有些可惜，听了小半折就不愿再听，找了个借口溜了出来。

杨九郎去戏园子里晃了一圈，空空荡荡的一点意思也没有。他想起来张云雷曾经和他提起过，张家有自己的戏园子，听戏什么的也倒方便，想到这里杨九郎立刻换了方向，往张家那边去。

张云雷正在小睡，杨九郎请了门贴等了好一会才被叫进去。他轻车熟路地找到了张云雷的屋子，他们自打在寺庙相遇之后变成了好友，时常互访。家里人又看这两人年纪相仿，差不了几岁，又都是门当户对的公子哥，觉着能够一起作伴念书，也是不错的事情，并未阻拦。

所以杨九郎有了直接进入张云雷屋子的权利。他把小丫鬟全都撵了出去，关上门来小心翼翼地坐在床边，看着丝毫没有戒备睡得正香的张云雷。

张云雷的模样是好看的，兼具了两种的美，不像旁人只有刚或者柔，他是两者柔和在一起的。他会让你分辨不出来到底是有什么在吸引着你，你能够想到的，出了一个美字，再想不到其他。

而这种美，和男女无关。

杨九郎哈了哈气，把自己的手弄得热一些，轻轻掀开被子钻了进去，靠在他的一边，安安静静地看着张云雷。他不知道自己这样做是为了什么，又或者是更想要贴近张云雷一些。

屋外天地高远，偶然听得见鸟语啾啾，屋子里没声没响，只有静静的呼吸和两个窝在一起，流着汗的小小少年郎。

现世安稳就是这样了，明知道是在消耗着岁月，也依旧满心欢喜。

就是醒来穿衣服的时候，容易引人误会。小丫鬟进来的时候杨九郎还没扣好最顶上的扣子，张云雷倒是靠在床边笑着看向他。杨九郎在小丫鬟带着笑意的眼睛里看到了局促的自己，懊恼着瞪了一眼张云雷。

他只是来睡了个觉，什么都没做啊。

温水洗了脸，张云雷把帕子递给杨九郎，这才问他：“你不是说你今天要去看人家唱堂会吗，怎么来我这里了？”

“堂会没意思，一群听不懂戏的人在下面乱叫好，其实不就是为了撑场子。有的人就等着咿咿呀呀一结束，请哪位角儿直接小屋子里见，谁知道他们做什么勾当。”

张云雷听杨九郎一通发泄听笑了，他甩了甩指尖上的水珠：“可是他们要生存下去，没有办法。”

“所以呀，我气的是那帮大老粗，就知道糟蹋这些唱戏的人。”

杨九郎爱听戏，这是张云雷发现的第一个杨九郎的喜好，几乎到了痴迷的地步，所以每每提到戏张云雷总是安安静静地听杨九郎说完。

“对了，你不是说你们家有戏班嘛，不然，让他们唱一出？”

“真想听戏？”张云雷歪过头去看着杨九郎。

“真想。”

明黄色的大褂很衬人，本来就是朝气的年华岁月，这样一来更加明艳。杨九郎从来都没想到张云雷原来是会唱戏的，甚至唱的比那些戏班子里小有名气的角儿还要好。

张云雷甚至不用扮上，举手投足的姿态就足够让人注目了。

杨九郎一时看呆了，等张云雷走到他面前来打了个响指他才回过神来，只盯着张云雷看说不出任何话来。

“我唱得好听吗？”

不假思索地点头，杨九郎嗅到了张云雷身上淡淡的香气，随后下巴就被捏住，唇瓣触碰到了柔软。

那是张云雷的唇。

03

杨九郎好久没来找张云雷了，原先张云雷还和他赌气，以为是自己亲了杨九郎下跑了他。他怪罪杨九郎不到三天，自己忍不住去了杨家找他。

庭前安安静静的，小丫鬟在浇花，看见张云雷来了放下手中的活，笑着招呼了他一声。张云雷摆了摆手应下来，悄悄地走进屋里，一下子就看见了趴在桌案旁边睡觉的杨九郎。

好啊，果然是这样。就是有空都不来看他，还劳烦他挂念着。张云雷在心里腹诽了他无数句，迈开步子悄悄地走上前去。

卡在杨九郎脸上的书是《诗经》，才不是什么四书五经，张云雷拿过来翻了两页，正是逃之夭夭灼灼其华这页。这让张云雷想到了第一次相遇的时候杨九郎拒绝的那个姑娘。

既然都拒绝了人家姑娘，这个时候还看着这么美好的新婚祝词，自相矛盾。张云雷拉了把椅子，在杨九郎对面坐着。

其实杨九郎长得很好看，哪怕是张云雷看过很多面孔，东方的，西方的都有，但是张云雷依旧觉得九郎很好看。不是第一眼看上去惊艳的样貌，越看越能看出他的温柔来，像是可可爱爱的小面团，哪里都软乎乎的，想要戳一戳。

张云雷伸出手点了点他的鼻子，杨九郎伸出手懒散地推了推，以为是哪个小丫鬟在逗他。张云雷继续捏了捏杨九郎的脸，看着他悠悠转转地醒来，揉了揉自己的眼睛。

是在做梦还是在做梦啊。杨九郎又揉了揉自己的眼睛，他才刚做了一个梦，梦中有张云雷。他已经梦到张云雷很多次了，无一例外都是穿着黄色的大褂唱着曲，那修长的手指一点，像是要指向他的心里去了。

“睡醒了？”

会说话的张云雷。杨九郎一下子坐起来，只觉得丢脸。他看书看睡着了，还被张云雷发现了。他慌忙中去找自己挡在脸上的书，却怎么都没找到。

“你是在找这本书？”张云雷晃了晃手里的书，在杨九郎伸手过来要抢的时候立刻向窗口丢了过去。杨九郎转过身来把书放在架子上，回头看着张云雷。

“你来找我干什么？”

“不能找你？”张云雷有些生气，却依旧耐着心子和他讲话，“就因为上次我非礼你，你就不理我了？”

“不是这个，我要念书。”

“以前你在我家也念书来着。”张云雷没给他说谎的余地，盯着他看，“你要是不想看见我，我走就是了。”

说罢张云雷就要起身，还没转过来一半的身子，杨九郎已经上前来拦住了他。

“没有没有，你听我说。”

“我不听。”张云雷气得又把身子背对着杨九郎，“反正你就是不想看见我。”

“谁说我不想看见你了？”杨九郎急得抓住张云雷的手，“我想看见你的，自从我听你唱完戏之后，我每天都梦到你。”

张云雷是家里宠大了的孩子，喜欢和爱听了很多次，但是从杨九郎嘴里听到的感觉，和别人口中一点都不一样。他忍着笑，看着在他面前打着转的杨九郎，最后软下心来看着杨九郎。

“你梦见我干什么，没做什么坏事吧？”

坏事？杨九郎突然想到自己以前去找张云雷，老和张云雷一床上睡觉来着。其实没什么，但是看见在旁人的眼中真像是有了什么。

突然的害羞，杨九郎连忙摆手证明自己的清白。

“你在寺庙后面的小花园拒绝那个小姑娘，不会就是你......”

“别瞎说，我是真的不喜欢人家姑娘，不想耽误她。”

杨九郎直接把张云雷请了出去，等到空荡荡的屋子里只剩下杨九郎一个人的时候，他才敢捂住自己的胸口，蹲了下去。

他像个突然醒悟的孩子，本来模糊的一切都明晰了起来。他对张云雷的吻有反应，张云雷的话让他幡然醒悟。

他好像喜欢张云雷。不管是在寺庙里顺手扶主要跌倒的张云雷，还是在花园里和他四目相对，还有在张云雷家里所有和张云雷亲昵的瞬间。

杨九郎觉得自己将来是要明媒正娶妻子的，他刚过弱冠年岁，他总觉得要自己逍遥些日子再娶妻生子。但是他没想过他会遇见张云雷。

04

沉浸在美好年岁里的都是年少的人，不懂得岁月的痛苦，挥霍着最青春的时光，当撞到死角回头的时候才会觉得曾经美好的可贵。可已经是急景凋年，无法回头。

杨九郎没想到自打那日之后，是他最后一次见到张云雷。他才领悟了喜欢，才明白心动是什么滋味，但是上天并没给他说出口的机会。

他听到消息之后疯狂地跑到张家，只是他看到的只有牌匾都被下掉的空空落落的房屋，零散着拎着包袱捂着脸走出来甚至还穿着戏服的小花旦杨九郎认识。他立刻上前去抓住那小花旦的手，想知道张云雷到底怎么样了。

“您还是，别来找他了。”小花旦脸上仍然有泪痕，“张家有难，谁都避之不及，您就别掺进来了。”

“张云雷呢，他人呢？”

“其实张家已经被觊觎很久了，张家人哪懂官道上的这些官官相护，因为享了清闲就要被人搞。戏班子被抢，一哄而散，张公子应该是随着家人换了地方连夜走了，也许不会回来了。”

不可能。杨九郎松开了小花旦，站在这物是人非的地方，他闭上眼睛还能够想到这院子里的一草一木，而现在他睁开眼睛，却只能看到进进出出的人嫌他碍事。

“来，抬抬脚，让我们把东西搬进去。”

镶着珠宝环翠的戏服被扔了出来，那是张云雷的，杨九郎上前去把它抱在自己的怀里，咬着唇难过地想着。

他终究是一语成谶了，他嫌弃过那些俗人不懂戏曲，白白糟蹋了这上乘的东西，可是人间本来就是不懂戏的，这天下本来就如戏一般，有谁看清过。

可是他才刚看清自己的心，他以为还有大好的时光在等着他们。他以为自己以后都能够提着一壶茶每天和张云雷作伴，每天缠着张云雷，让他唱戏给自己听。

张云雷那样被宠到大的人，哪会遇到这样的挫折啊。

杨九郎一个人抱着戏服，一直做到了夕阳西沉。他抱着戏服回家，刚一进屋就被父亲叫了过去。

他完完整整地叠好戏服，走到正厅父亲鞠了一躬。

“九郎啊，张家的事你也知道了。我会帮你去打听张云雷的下落，他应该会安稳度过去的，你不要慌。”

“谢谢父亲。”

“但是你从来都不曾娶亲，我没有催你，功名利禄你可以不要，我也可以允许你沉溺在梨园听戏，但是你不能再等了。”

杨九郎腿脚僵硬，咬着牙不作声。

“你要等张云雷？”

“如果我能等到他，我一定等。”杨九郎点了点头，看着自己的父亲。

“九郎你喜欢听戏，也懂民间传说，神鬼故事。不用我说也知道《白蛇传》吧？素贞尚且有菩萨来点化出凡尘，可是这人间他只能自度。你懂吗？”

“不是今天你觉得他好，你和他共享福了，就要和他共患难。”

杨九郎咬着唇不讲话。

“不要娃娃亲，但是还有很多名门闺秀，你不选，我就亲自帮你选。”

05

张云雷从来不信什么佛祖，但是他逃过一劫，掏出挂在自己脖子上的平安符，才觉得这个世间宁可信其有，也不可信其无。

他看着一群人撞破家门冲他而来的时候，他吓懵了。他听见哭声喊声，看见平常和自己练功的小花旦被拽紧雕花木的屋子里，门扇晃动的声响实在可怕，他想救小花旦，但是他刚要揣开门，就被人拉走了。

“快，从后门走，远走高飞，永远不要回来了。”

永远不要回来吗？那杨九郎怎么办？张云雷摇头不肯走，走了就意味着他永远见不了杨九郎，他还没好好地和他道别，没和他说欢喜。

他不能走，他不想离开杨九郎。但是他如果不走，可能就更没有见到杨九郎的时候了。他随着家人连夜出城，站在城门口回头张望，想了好久，终于还是对着家人拜了三拜，跑了回去。

如果他离开了，一定会有人逼着杨九郎娶妻生子。在这之前其实杨老爷已经知晓了他们之间的事情，哪怕他们没有真正地做过过分的事情，但是这种欢喜，是谁都看得出来，无法掩藏的。

“你想好了，你要是一个人留在城里，一定要保护好自己的，不能让任何人知道你是张云雷。从前都是家里护着你，以后可就没人护着你了。”

“甚至你都不能和杨九郎相认。”

“我知道。”张云雷仍然点头。

他不知道杨九郎会不会屈服，会不会乖乖地娶妻生子，他什么都不知道，但是为了能够看一眼杨九郎，所以他独自面对一切他都认了。

张云雷不喜欢不告而别。

“那你保重。”所幸家人从来都宠着他，也不愿意为难他。

06

京城梨园里突然多了一位名角儿，本来就要荒废的梨园因为这位角儿的到来重新振作了起来。

已经有好些时日没有听戏的杨九郎驻足在梨园的时候，身旁好友笑着问他，要不要进去看看。他笑着摇了摇头。

“你以前不是特别爱听戏嘛，还说那些俗人不懂戏，白白玷了这样的好东西。怎么现在不看了呢？”

“因为会想到一个人。”杨九郎永远记得那明黄色的褂子，不用扮上就已经顾盼生辉的人。

那是他未说出口的爱啊。

“进去看看吧。”

犹豫着的脚步，最后还是迈了进去。

鼓点密集，茶水正热，杨九郎低着头，听到那穿云裂帛的声音突然抬头。

那人没有穿明黄色的褂子，杨九郎从来都没看过他扮上去的样子。旁人笑他还是看呆了，这名震天下的角儿果真是不同寻常的。

但是他们哪懂杨九郎的心，这颗漂泊着，因为一个人想要落定的心。

杨九郎像那些贵家公子一样，直接往台上扔了戒指，给了赏钱点名要去后台看这位角儿。他做着原来自己不齿的事情，颇有几分纨绔子弟的模样，迈上台阶之后，他反倒不急了。

一步一步地走过去，一点一点把那双修长的手指看在眼里，镜子里四目相对，杨九郎上前，握住了那双手。

“角儿，好久不见。”

“初次见面，何来好久一说？”

他是冷清的，疏离的。和以前完全不一样，那股好奇和开朗全都被冲淡了，留下的是温润孤傲的气质，杨九郎都快要不认识他了。

杨九郎忍着眼泪，也没有上前去拥抱他。他们不再是以前那样横冲直撞的少年了，他们各有取舍，即使他们不再像从前一样，但是相见时的那份悸动永远忘不掉。

“我知道是你，别抛下我。”

要挣脱着杨九郎的身子顿住了，一个人哪怕改变了一切都改变不了知根知底的东西。

“九郎。”他好久没有这样喊这个名字了，他感受着杨九郎的拥抱，他们都变了样子，但是却还能够一眼认出来。

“我找到你了。”

迟迟来到的吻，直接逼掉了两个人的泪。凡尘的人各有各的苦，还能够再次相拥，就要足够感谢了。

杨九郎被他压在身下，双手被束缚着攥在一起。

“你这些年过得怎么样？”

“家里要我成亲生子，我从家里逃了出来，自己打拼出来了。”杨九郎回忆起从前，已经淡然了，但是当时他真的是逼迫无奈。

杨九郎不想娶一个自己从来都不认识的人为妻，他想念张云雷。

“我甚至没想过能够再见到你，我想着也许这辈子就这样算了。”杨九郎认真地看着他，像是在看过去相伴的温柔时光，看过去经历的难耐岁月。

“不会的，我一直在等你，一直在找你。我会找到你，哪怕隐姓埋名，只要我能够看见你，一眼也是好的。”

“杨府张灯结彩，红灯笼高高挂起的时候，我去了。”

但是他没看见杨九郎。

07

因为还没有好好地道谢。

因为还没有好好地亲口对你说，我喜欢你。

人生在世，有缘相逢，就要有始有终。

Fin


End file.
